Te pareces a
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke vuelven de una misión juntos y mientras caminan tranquilamente hacia la aldea, a la ojiperla se le ocurre un buen juego que sin quererlo hará que este sea una buena forma para darle una gran noticia al último Uchiha.


_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishi/ Mundo ninja/ edades: Hinata 19, Sasuke 20.**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

* * *

En una tarde agradable y fresca. Dos chicos caminaban por el bosque con tranquilidad y lentitud.

La brisa era refrescante y hacia que el aura entre ellos fuera más cómoda. Era tan agradable para ambos poder regresar de una misión con esa paz y tranquilidad que había a los al rededores. Obviamente aún así se mantenían alertas, por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. Aún que, eso no impedía que ambos disfrutarán de un pequeño juego que se le había ocurrido a la chica de el dúo.

La chica frunció sus rojizos labios mientras ponía un gesto pensativo. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos, mientras sus caderas se contoneaban atractivamente sin que ella fuese consciente de las miradas furitivas del chico.

–Sasuke-kun se parece a… –susurro pensativa mientras alzaba su vista al cielo azul y claro.

A su lado el morocho sonreía con gracia al ver que su compañera se había quedado sin ideas.

La chica chasqueo los dedos triunfante para después ver a su compañero con una sonrisa. –Te pareces a un café negro. –

El chico sólo la miro con una ceja alzada y ojos interrogativos a lo que Hinata se dispuso a contestar su duda.

–Eres igual de amargo que un café negro. –contestó con simpleza para después soltar una sutil carcajada al ver que Sasuke fruncía un poco el ceño.

Admitía que era absurdo estar jugando a esa ñoñes, y que habían cosas más importantes que hacer mientras volvían a la aldea después de esa cansada misión, como por ejemplo, aún tenían que hacer el reporte de la misión. Pero… le gustaba. Le gustaba hacer aquella estupideces con Hinata. Lo hacían sentirse… diferente. Por no decir que mejor.

–Hinata se parece a… –pronunció pensativo, tratando de encontrar alguna buena respuesta para así ganarle a Hinata. –Un tomate. –respondió con rapidez a lo que Hinata parpadeo repetidas veces.

–¿Un… tomate?

Sasuke asintió sin dejar de ver al frente. –Te sonrojas por todo.

Irónicamente al escuchar eso la peli negra se sonrojo un poco mientras fruncía el ceño y nuevamente Sasuke sonreía burlesco.

–¡Pu-pues…! Sasuke-kun parece un emo con el corte que trae. – dijo tratando de vengarse con la comparación que recientemente había hecho Sasuke hacia su persona con un tomate.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendido. A su criterio ese corte le quedaba muy bien, a él le gustaba como se veía y sabía que mientras a el le pareciera bien no importaba lo demás pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal pues, al parecer a ella no le gustaba su corte.

–Hmp– emitió un sonido ante la mirada avergonzada de Hinata. El seguía mirando al frente sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Al ver que Sasuke no había seguido el juego, supuso que se habría enojado con ella por su comentario respecto a el peinado que llevaba. Se sintió mal por ser la causante del enojo de Sasuke así que miro a el azabache con pena.

–Lo siento Sasuke-kun… n-no quise…

–Calla –ordenó el azabache sobresaltado a la Hyuga. –Estoy pensando.

Hinata parpadeo confundida mientras miraba como Sasuke cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, signo de que estaba pensando en algo.

–Hinata se parece a…–sonrió malvadamente ante la vista de la preocupada Hinata. –Te pareces a un disco rayado.

Hinata no pudo estar más confusa. ¿A que se refería con eso?

La verdad, tenía miedo de preguntar pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda así que. –¿Por qué aún disco rayado Sasuke-kun?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Sasuke no pudo más que soltar una pequeña carcajada. Se acercó un poco a Hinata conforme ambos caminaban aún y la miro con gracia. –Ya sabes. Cuando hacemos esas cosas que tanto te gustan, siempre haces los mismos sonidos…

Ante la respuesta del Uchiha, Hinata sólo tardó unos cuantos segundos para entender el sentido de la comparación. Comenzó a ponerse completamente roja mientras dejaba de caminar para desviar la mirada avergonzada e incómoda.

Sasuke sólo pudo divertirse más al ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente ante su respiración agitada. –¿Dije algo malo Hyuga? –pregunto lentamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a la avergonzada Hinata.

–¡Cl-claro que si! –exclamó mirándolo con el ceño agrio, aún sonrojada hasta las orejas. –Quedamos en que n-no ha-hablaríamos de este ti-tipo de cosas fuera…–susurro recordando al azabache el trato que habían hecho al ser que a Sasuke le encantaba molestarla con esas cosas y ella casi siempre terminaba sonrojada e inconsciente.

–Oh vamos, estamos solos. – dijo obviando la situación. –Nadie va a escuchar… –susurro acercándose más y más a ella, hasta que hizo que retrocediera y estampara su espalda contra un árbol. –Ni ver. –dijo roncamente posicionando ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Hinata, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Hinata se removió inquieta y miro al suelo con nerviosismo. Recordando de un flashazo lo que había visto hace no más de tres días después de haber ido a la farmacia más cercana.

Tenía que decírselo. Después de todo, tenía que saberlo. Era su novio, y tenía derecho a saberlo antes que nadie. El problema ahí radicaba en que… no sabía como hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió una pequeña lamida en su cuello mientras las manos masculinas se posaban delicadamente en su trasero.

–Sa-sasuke-kun se parece a… –pronunció temblorosa a lo que Sasuke paro la oreja sin dejar de concentrarse en su cuello y en sus nalgas.

Hinata tomó el suficiente valor, trago saliva y respiro profundamente. –Sasuke-kun se parece a un buen padre. –susurro lentamente cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke paro abruptamente y alzó la cabeza con rapidez para tratar de mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

–¿Un buen padre?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras abría los ojos con lentitud, topándose con los ojos negros y profundos de Sasuke los cuales la miraban con duda. –Se que serás un buen padre. – aseguró tomando delicadamente la mano de Sasuke para ponerla sobre su vientre aún plano.

Sasuke aún miraba con sorpresa a su novia. –Padre. –repitió para sí mismo, bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de la chica. –Seremos padres… –Se dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se implantaba en su rostro.

Con los ojos llorosos, Hinata sólo pudo mirar enternecida aquella sonrisa de felicidad que se implantaba en el rostro de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. –Te pareces a un buen padre… se que serás un buen padre. –repitió dándole más confianza y alegría al azabache.

Sasuke sólo pudo abrazar con fuerza a aquella mujercita que sólo hacia que si vida fuese mejor. Nunca pensó que una chica podría cambiar su vida de aquella forma. Lo mejor de todo es que no era cualquier chica. Era Hinata Hyuga, la mejor mujer que había sobre esa tierra.

Su felicidad sería completa después de pedirle por fin estar casados y sabía que eso pasaría dentro de poco así que no se preocupaba en absoluto.

La amaba tanto, y gracias a ella, el ya no estaría más sólo. Ahora tenía una familia y tenía una vida mucho mejor. Y todo, gracias a ella.

–Tu te pareces a una muy buena madre Hinata… serás una buena madre...

* * *

 _Si, lo se. Rara historia pero se me ocurrió de la nada así que BOM. Aquí tienen un pequeño One-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así plox déjenme un bello Review =)_

 _¡Los quiero y gracias por leer mis ocurrencias!_


End file.
